Shoto Todoroki
Shoto Todoroki (轟焦凍 Todoroki Shōto) is one of the main protagonists in the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia.' '''He is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He got into U.A. through official recommendations. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in the Japanese dub, who is also the voice of Eren Yeager, and David Matranga in the English dub. Personality Shoto has a cold, aloof personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting real villains. Though brutal in combat, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them by prolonging their frozen states. After the events of the U.A. Sports Festival, Shoto still has a distant attitude but has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire power, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born to be: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shoto decided to rely only on his ice power and never to use his fire power in combat, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his first Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father. During his match with Izuku Midoriya in the Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time, he used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with using his fire power. Despite being scarred by her when he was a young kid, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother. However, Shoto still harbors a grudge towards Endeavor, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, admitting to himself that such hatred can't vanish so easily. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realize his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to emerge back into his mind when others compare him to Endeavor. Because of this and Izuku's influence, Shoto now strives to become a Hero, but without walking through the same path his father did. Trivia * Shouto greatly resemble with Zuko from ''Avatar, The Last Airbender ''and ''Avatar The legend of Korra series : ** Both Shoto and Zuko come from dysfunctional family due having a abusive father ** Both are a fire -wielding power character (even Icy Hot also have Ice quirk and more prefer a Ice Quirk) ** Both have a burn-induced scar over their left eye caused by a parents ** Both have a cold and distant attitude but become more open and become friends with the protagonist. ** Both separate from their mother when they still young and later reunite again many years later. ** Although, there is a difference: *** Shoto at his first debut was not a villains, while Zuko is a redeemed villains who turned into a protagonist *** Shoto has no siblings who become a evil character due his father influence, while Zuko has a sister (Azula) who become secondary antagonist. (If the theory about Dabi identity is his missing brother, Touya Todoroki completely wrong) *** Shoto receive his scar from his mother, who suffer mental breakdown and unstable after she see Shouto left-side who resemble her abusive husband and while Zuko receive his scar from Ozai. * Shouto shares similarities with Sanji from One Piece. ** Both Shoto and Sanji love deeply for their mothers for their kindness and compassion. ** Both hates their fathers due to their abusing methods of training from their own childhood and done such bad things (Shoto's flame quirk burnt his left face and Sanji was locked up in the dungeon). ** Both are a fire-wielding power character. ** They were both being used by their fathers as tools for their goals which ended up to their failures. ** Both have a cold and distant attitude but become more open and become friends with the Protagonist. ** Both separate from their mother when they were still young (Shoto's mother was send into the hospital due to his father and Sanji's mother passed away due to the side effect of the counter drug). *Shoto Todoroki is similar to Diana Cavendish from Little Witch Academia in personality. Gallery Shoto_passes_the_first_test_manga.png|Shoto in the manga Shoto_Todoroki_2nd_Costume_Full.png Shoto Todoroki Two Heroes.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Bond Protector Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Sidekick Category:Important Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Optimists Category:Casanova Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Honest Category:Hope Bringer Category:Charismatic Category:Athletic Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Category:Strong-Willed Category:Pacifists Category:Vengeful